Na sua ausência
by Carolzenha Malfoy
Summary: Foram só olhares. Olhares que mudaram a sua vida, seu presente, seu passado, seu futuro e consequentemente seu sono. Aí apareceram as olheiras. Hiatus eterno
1. Prólogo

**Na sua ausência - Prólogo**

Um dia eu estava andando despreocupada e distraidamente pelo Beco Diagonal, até que uma senhora chegou e me tirou de meus devaneios. Na hora eu assustei e achei que a mulher era uma fugitiva da área psiquiátrica do St. Mungus, por que sua aparência era muito estranha, e quase sai correndo e a deixei falando sozinha. Quase, entenda bem, **quase**. Se ela não tivesse dito a palavra "cigana" eu iria. Mas bem, a coisa foi mais ou menos assim:

"Olhe o que temos aqui! – disse a velha senhora enquanto eu passava pela estreita rua do Beco – Uma garota poderosa! Quase não se vê garotas assim nos dias de hoje!"

Eu olhei para ela com um belo ponto de interrogação formado no meu rosto e ia dizer que estava atrasada para qualquer compromisso, mas, ela foi mais rápida.

"Garota antiga... Muito antiga... – Antiga? Antiga como? Eu só tinha vinte anos, na época! – E grandiosa! Corajosa... Ah! Mas tão amável!"

Certo. Era fato. A mulher velha estava delirando no meio da rua. Tentei soltar meu braço dela o mais delicadamente possível, mas a mulher era forte!

"Olha, minha senhora, - disse eu enquanto puxava meu braço – eu realmente não sei do que a sra. está falando, portanto, se..."

"Uma cigana! – Aí a coisa mudou. Ela tinha dito a palavra chave que tinha tomado meus pensamentos por muitos anos – Uma cigana com amor, mas, obrigada a se dar a outro. Sim, história trágica essa, infelizmente. Para um rosto tão bonito, tão jovem, talvez tenha o mesmo destino."

Certo. A palavrinha mágica que ela me disse fez com que eu a visse de outra forma. Sim, claro, ela continuava parecendo uma velha maluca, mas, que ela sabia do que falava, ah sim, isso sabia,

"Escuta, se a sra. quiser, nós podemos tomar um café, alguma coisa, enquanto a sra. me explica o que sabe, aí as coisas ficariam mais claras para mim."

"Oh, minha querida, sinto-lhe dizer, mas, não há tempo! Desculpe-me, mas, acho que terá que seguir sozinha. Mas não se preocupe, você conseguirá entender o que se passa e por que é tão atormentada por isso. Mas corra, corra, se não, tudo será em vão! – E com uma agilidade grande demais para uma velha daquela idade, ela soltou meu braço e sumido, como se tivesse aparatado no meio da multidão."

E foi assim que começou a minha busca por sonhos, sonhos esses que não recebiam a atenção de ninguém. Nem de minha mãe, meu pai, até Carlinhos, com quem eu tenho mais afinidade dizia que era só uma fase e não dava atenção, achava que era coisa de garota. Fiquei realmente chateada uma época, pois afinal, não era só fase, ou será? Não, acho que não. Acho que fases não duram onze anos, não? Ou duram?


	2. Chapie one

**Capítulo 1**

Bem, tudo realmente começou quando euzinha, no dormitório da Grifinória, acordei numa manhã de terça feira e me espreguicei felinamente em minha cama após, uma deliciosa noite de sono. Olhei em meu relógio de pulso. Ainda era bem cedo, então eu, como toda boa aluna me levantei, peguei minhas coisas e fui para o banheiro antes que alguma das meninas acordasse. Tomei um banho quentinho, quentinho e... um pouquinho demorado, vai. Ao sair, coloquei meu uniforme e parei em frente ao espelho, embaçado agora, pelo vapor da água.

O que eu via na frente não era uma coisa, hum, ruim. Seria razoável, pelo _meu_ ponto de vista. Ruiva, cabelos com pequenos cachos nas pontas, que ficavam na altura de minha cintura, olhos castanhos chocolates, sorriso grande, sobrancelhas bem feitas e uma sarda aqui e outra lá, meu nariz e bochechas.

Meu corpo? Bem, eu não era a super modelo da última edição de _"Just for Witches", _mas, era o que alguns garotos chamavam de "pegável". Termo bonito né? Ah, nem me fale. Algumas cantadas que eu ouvia dentro de Hogwarts eram piores do que aquelas que você recebe de pedreiro na rua, sabe? Aquelas coisas horríveis? Então. Era isso que eu tinha que aturar.

Bem, após essa minha hiper auto-análise pós-banho eu resolvi sair do quarto e descer para tomar café. Nada de muito espetacular.

Chegando no Salão Comunal, vi que Collin já tinha se super produzido para o café e no momento em que me viu, veio dando pulinhos na minha direção, completamente empolgados.

"Bom dia, minha queridíssima amiga!" – disse ele como se acordar cedo não fosse anormal – "Como você está? Teve uma boa noite sono? Sonhou com algum príncipe encantado real?"

"Collin, olha, tudo bem. Eu entendo que você deve ter algum problema aí nessa sua cabeça pra ter esse super bom humor matinal, mas olha, lembre-se que a sua queridíssima amiga aqui, como você disse, não compartilha desse seu amável sentimento! Portanto, vamos cala a boca?" – fuzilei - o um pouquinho com o olhar para ver se ele entendia o recado, mas, gastei energia espremendo meus olhos para fazer cara de má à toa.

"Aaaah, minha Gininha querida! Vamos, vamos nada de cara amarradas se não ninguém vai olhar para você, menininha! Aliás, como você ousou sair de lá sem ao menos passar um batonzinho nessa boca? Que absurdo Virgínia! Vá lá, suba e passe, se não, nada de café da manhã!" – Viram como eu mantenho meu corpo?

Bem, de nada adiantou o corpo mole que eu tentei fazer. Isso só serviu para nos atrasar, tá certo, não nos atrasar, atrasaaaar, mas nos fez perder os bolinhos quentinhos e deliciosos de chocolate que eu tanto amo, e o "Sr. Você-não-pode-engordar" quase nunca me deixa comer, mas eu sempre roubo alguns.

Chegamos lá, eu com o meu batom devidamente passado, e ele, ainda me dando um sermão pelo fato de me esquecer do batom, que quase levamos uns quinze estudantes que já tinham saído da cama conosco. Ele por estar super concentrado no fato de me dar uma bronca as oito e meia da manhã, e eu... bem... eu por estar morrendo de sono.

Bem, depois de chegar lá sem mais acidentes eu comi o meu tão desejado bolinho sob muitos processos no estilo "Você vai virar uma baleia!", "Virgínia, pare com isso, assim você nuuunca vai encontrar seu príncipe encantado!". Certo, ele estava_ decidido _a me arrumar um príncipe encantado, mas, ele esquecia que eu ainda tinha bastaaaante vida pela frente.

Aí, aí. Naquela hora, eu descobri que comer bolinhos de chocolate com o Collin ao lado estava muito mais difícil hoje do que eu estava acostumada. Acho que aquele dia ele acordou inspirado.

"Aíííí, olha, olha, Giniiiinha, olha quem acabou de entrar no salão! Olha que lindo ele tá hojeee!" – Tá, um Collin pulando ao seu lado, tentando ser discreto não dá certo.

"Collin, cala a maldita boca, Harry vai ver!" – Mas aí eu me toquei que se fosse o Harry, ele já teria chegado na nossa mesa com o Rony e a Mione, então eu resolvi levantar o olhar, e ver que o histérico do meu amigo tava saltitando na cadeira por causa do nojento do Malfoy – "Collin Creevey, olha o vexame! E lindo? Draco Malfoy só vai ser lindo quando eu for a modelo mais cara do mundo!" – E aquilo realmente estava muito longe de acontecer.

"Aí, Gina, como você tá chata hoje, o Malfoy é lindo sim e eu daria tudo bom um bom amasso com ele." – Lá vai o Collin com suas aventuras – "Por que sabe, dizem que os Sonserinos são ótimos num bom amasso, você deveria experimentar, te garanto que iria AMAR, Gina!" – Certo, e eu ainda tinha que ouvir experiências homossexuais no meio do meu café da manhã. Eu merecia? Aliás, mereço? Por que até hoje eu ouço isso. No café, no almoço, no lanche da tarde, na janta, no lanche da madrugada, e blá, blá, blá. Terrível isso, não?

Bem, após esse pequeno incidente, eu tentei me concentrar no meu delicioso bolinho, já não tão quentinho quanto antes, mas bem, quem disse que eu iria conseguir?

"Olha, olha, olha de novooooo!" – Tá, dessa vez tinha que ser o Harry. Olhei para a entrada do salão, e UFA! Era o Harry.

"Caiu da cama, é Gina? Ou o Collin foi te acordar?" – Certo. Detesto quando as pessoas me dizem que eu sou dorminhoca. Tá. Na maioria das manhãs, o Collin dava berradores para as meninas colocarem na minha orelha, por que eu nunca acordava.

"Bom dia pra você também, Sr. Potter – eu – acordo - cedo, mas, para a sua informação, eu acordei sozinha, hoje, tá?"

"Percebi." – Disse Rony que aparentemente tinha surgido do nada com uma Mione bastante descabelada – "Com esse mau humor, você só podia ter acordado sozinha."

"Cala a boca, Rony. Não quero você me enchendo hoje." – Retruquei azeda.

Mas, agora que eles tinha tocado no assunto, eu **nunca** acordava sozinha, por que naquele dia eu tinha acordado? Bem, a resposta disso só veio vários anos depois.

Mas, mesmo assim, sabendo a resposta ou não, eu passei o dia todo tentando descobrir por que eu tinha acordado, mas eu não conseguia descobrir, e por sei lá eu que razão, a palavra "Cigana" não saia da minha cabeça.

"Bem, dois tempos de poção e depois transfiguração, vamos, Gina?" – Silêncio. – "Gina? Acorda menina! Vamos chegar atrasados para a aula do morcegão!"

"Nha? Tá... Tá certo Collin, vamos" – É, a história de eu ter acordado cedo tinha me deixado bem aérea.

"Eu, hein... Que houve com você?"

"Não. Nada. Só tô pensando. Vamos antes que a gente se atrase."

Era impressionante como aulas de Poções me deixavam deprimidas. Certo, eu não era um desastre em poções, sempre conseguias notas satisfatórias e parecia que Snape queria me lançar um Avada por isso. Eu não sabia bem o por que, sabe? Mas ficar com ele era o mesmo que ficar com um Dementador. Eu ficava tão mal e cansada e triste, mas taaaaanto que algumas vezes o Collin tentava me levar para a Ala Hospitalar me fazer tomar uma poção do Riso. Era estranho, muiiiito estranho, mesmo por que, depois que eu saia das masmorras e ia para a minha próxima aula, eu milagrosamente melhorava. É, eu sou um pouquinho esquisita.

Terminado o período escolar do dia, eu fui junto com Collin, Grace e Leslie jantar, por que tivemos que passar voando pelo almoço, já que, por quase ter destruído a sala com um feitiço para criar água, tivemos que ajudar Leslie a secar o resto, será que é para isso que servem os amigos? Não, não me responda! Prefiro não saber!

Chegando no Salão Principal, seguimos os quatro para um delicioso jantar que cheirava a rocambole de carne e macarrão com legumes e molho branco. Quando chegamos na mesa, vi que Harry tentava consolar um Rony que, aparentemente estava inconsolável e enfurecido. Sentei ao lado de Harry e perguntei discretamente:

"Que houve?"

"Boa pergunta. Também não estou entendendo – disse ele colocando uma garfada de macarrão na boca – Aparentemente Mione defendeu o Malfoy, hoje mais cedo, enquanto Rony e ele brigaram, e no final a coisa só ficou pior, por que Malfoy xingou a Mione, e por isso, Rony foi dar uma de "Eu te avisei", como ela faz com a gente e... Bem... Acho que você imagina, né?"

"Wow. Mas por que os dois marmanjos brigaram, hein?" – Questionei Harry novamente, enquanto fazia um prato que, quando Collin visse, me ensurdeceria.

"Acho que foi o de sempre, sabe? Eu cheguei no meio da briga de Rony e Mione, não peguei tudo do começo" – Disse ele dando de ombros.

"E desde então a Mione tá sumida?" – Perguntei eu, já sabendo a resposta, por que, sempre que os dois brigam, a Mione parece que põe uma capa da invisibilidade, por que, ninguém acha. Tá, mentira, eu sempre acho, mas, finjo que não acho, se é que vocês me entendem.

"Como de costume." – Disse ele me olhando.

"É acho que vou ter que fazer uma nova busca pela escola, deseje-me sorte, achar essa menina não é fácil." – Respondi olhando de volta para ele e sorrindo simpaticamente.

Eu até hoje não sei o que aconteceria se eu tivesse continuado olhando Harry e ele me olhando, mas eu só sei que quando saímos do nosso "transe" Rony quase socava Harry e Collin, Grace e Leslie assistiam tudo vidrados.

Foi então que eu resolvi perder a fome, já que eu tinha dado só duas garfadas no meu macarrão e tomado um mínimo golinho de suco, e ir atrás de Mione, o que para mim teria sido relativamente fácil se não tivesse tido um pequeno problema no caminho.

Ao levantar toda destrambelhada do banco e quase cair depois de ter conseguido murmurar um "Vou atrás da Hermione", eu corri para a entrada do salão. Certo, vocês sabem que eu não corri, se não, chamaria muita atenção, mas que eu andei bem rápido, ah, isso eu andei.

E foi por isso que ao sair do salão eu quase levei um casal apaixonado que se beijava despudoradamente na parede de entrada do salão. Mas acreditem, não foi só isso. Depois eu ter ficado mais vermelha que minha colcha no dormitório da Grifinória, ouvir uns xingos do casal, e tentar me desculpar, eu fui virar novamente para seguir em outra direção.

Eu bem que devia ter ficado com o casal raivoso que foi embora depois de eu ter atrapalhado.

Logo que eu me virei, eu trombei com alguém, que via, aparentemente com muita rapidez para fora do Salão, como eu tentava, com muita rapidez, sair de onde eu estava.

Vi que a queda era iminente e que iria ficar com as costas beeeeem doloridas depois, mas o que aconteceu foi diferente.

Esse alguém me segurou bem a tempo de perder o chão. E então, o que aconteceu de novo? Caímos os dois, ou as duas, não consegui distinguir bem quem era. Agora sim minhas costas iriam ficar muuuuuuito mais doloridas do que eu imaginava.

"Ah, me desculpe eu não tinha te visto!" – Bah, e lá fui eu me desculpando de novo sem nem ver quem era.

"Imagine, a culpa foi minha, Weasley, deveria ter saído com mais calma do salão, me desculpe." – Tá. PÁRA TUDO! Eu vi e ouvi o que aconteceu? Certo. Draco Malfoy me pedindo desculpas, dizendo que a culpa era dele e sem me xingar? Nunca pensei que a palavra "Desculpa" e o sobrenome "Weasley" estariam juntos numa mesma frase proferida por um Malfoy.

"Hum... Bem, não tem problema... Malfoy. Não foi... Nada... Nada de mais." – Olhei nos olhos dele. Eram lindos! Aliás, são, meu Merlim, que olhos maravilhosos! Bem, desculpe, voltando, olhei nos olhos dele, e normalmente o que veria era aquela coisa que diziam: "Olhos frios que nem gelo", "Ninguém consegue saber o que se passa com ele" e toda aquela baboseira. Mas adivinhe, não foi assim.

Estavam hesitantes e preocupados. Era algo que, na minha imaginação, não combinava com um Malfoy.

"Malfoy... Você... E-está bem?" – Hesitei meeeeesmo, mas, eu nunca me imaginaria perguntando isso para ele!

Antes de me responder ele me olhou novamente, um olhar confuso e meio surpreso, é, eu sou realmente imprevisível.

"Weasley, acho que você não precisa se preocupar. Estou só um pouco nervoso, obrigado".– E ainda me olhando como se fosse de outro mundo – é as pessoas gostam de fazer isso – ele se virou e seguiu seu caminho.

"Na-não há de que!" – Disse um pouco mais alto para que ele pudesse me ouvir.

Ele se virou e acenou com a cabeça e olhou em meus olhos mais uma vez.

Pouco antes de ele se virar novamente eu vi uma coisa, uma coisa que não deveria estar lá.

Olhos verdes, no lugar dos cinzentos e tão tristes que no momento eu pensei ser uma tristeza que jamais caberia em alguma pessoa.

Nesse momento eu apaguei.

N/A: Hey pessoas que leram! Brigada por lerem! Agradece-agradece

Espero que tenham gostado! Receber três reviews me deixou tão feliz! Alguém mais se habilita a deixar? '

**Manu Black: **Nhaaaa! Você ter deixado review foi tão bom! Brigada, brigada, Manuuu! Mas então, esse cap, ficou bom? Por que se não ficou eu tirooooo! Por que a Manu é a moça!

**Miaka-ELA: **Wow! Adorei! Tudin-tudin que você disse é verdade verdadera! Mas bem... Se ela vai quebrar o ciclo ou não... suspense Bah, sou péssima pra isso. uu Bem, fico muiiiito feliz que você tenha gostado! Continue lendo, tá? Ah! Ela vai ser D/G, claro, mas não tenho certeza quanto a alguns romances no meio, aquela coisa de sempre, sabe? Beeeem, que achou desse cap? Beijos, beijos!

**Naty Malfoy: **Pensei em não responder sua review, mas aí eu fui boazinha e respondi, viu como eu sou boazinha? Bem, você sabe por que eu postei antes, né? Thanks, sweet!


	3. Chapie two

**Capítulo 2**

Teto branco? Aaaaalto? Sabe, acho que o teto do meu dormitório na Grifinória não era assim não. Nem o da Toca. E pensando bem... As minhas camas, tanto aqui em Hogwarts – bem, se eu estou em Hogwarts, claro – tanto na minha casinha torta não eram duras assim. Elas são fofiiinhas. Bem, vamos analisar o ambiente.

Camas, camas, camas e... Ah! Camas. Brancas e todas iguais. Tã-dan! Esse lugar se parece tanto com a Ala Hospitalar... Wow! Eu **estou **na Ala Hospitalar. Eu sou mágica, gente. É! Eu sou mesmo!

Certo. Agora só faltava o por que. Por que alguém, benzinha de saúde como eu estaria fazendo na Ala Hospitalar, sendo que minha aula de poções tinha sido de manhãzinha, e o Collin não me encheu para tomar uma poção animadora? Bem... Vamos pensar!

O que eu fiz no dia de hoje?

**Manhã:**

Acordei cedo – suspeito, mas, a gente releva.

Fui para as minhas aulas ouvindo sermão por não ter passado batom – absolutamente normal.

Tive dois tempos de poções e sai "levemente" triste – é bem estranho, mas contestar o quê?

Uma aulinha de transfiguração e uma de feitiços bem normais – tá, tirando a de feitiços. Culpem a Leslie.

Passei voando pelo salão para tentar almoçar – é, meu estomago roncou o resto do dia.

**Tarde:**

Voei para a minha aula de DCAT depois de comer um único pedacinho micro de frango empanado – foi só um e tava tãããão bom, pena que o Collin pegou os outros dois que tinham e nem me deu um.

Depois disso tive meus dois tempos semanais de TCM – é, acho que essa foi a única aula normal do dia... Mentira! Tivemos que correr atrás de uns bichos que até agora eu não descobri o nome.

Depois fui dormir na minha aula de história da magia – e adivinhem! Meu desejo não foi bem sucedido por que a fome não me deixou dormir, e se eu for ver, eu nem tava com sono. Meio suspeito para mim. Acordar cedo e não ter sono o resto do dia? Tá. Essa não sou eu!

Um tempo livre até o jantar – mofar no jardim é delicioso, sabia? Podia ir até a cozinha pegar alguma coisa para comer, mas, a preguiça não deixou. Poxa! Os jardins ficam longe da cozinha!

**Noite:**

Cheguei no salão principal depois de o Collin ter me levado no colo um bom tempo, por preguiça de andar – amigo é para **essas **coisa, e não, para secar salas na hora do almoço.

Fiz um prato enorme enquanto conversa discretamente com Harry sobre a fúria desolada do meu irmão e logo após, entrei em transe junto com o Harry – não me peçam explicações! Eu não sei dar!

Mentalmente dei razão para Mione ter sumido e sumi como ela logo após ter ficado um pimentão – culpa do Harry, sou inocente!

Espantei um casal ao sair do salão – se vergonha matasse, caia dura aquela hora, aliás, deve ser por isso que estou aqui! Tá, essa não convenceu nem meu panda de pelúcia.

Me esborrachei no chão por ter trombado com Malfoy – ele que tava saindo do salão, também não foi minha culpa! Sou uma santa!

Vazio – é, foi aí que eu apaguei!

Droga. Ainda não cheguei a uma conclusão. Será que foi por que eu não comi bem? Mas, isso sempre acontece comigo. Eu nunca como direito e sempre fico

normal. Acho que Madame Pomfrey teria uma boa explicação para isso! Aliás, onde será que ela está? Já faz pelo menos meia hora que eu acordei e nada.

Relógio, relógio... Cadê ele? Ah! Vamos ver... SEIS E QUARENTA E CINCO? Tá. Descobri por que Madame Pomfrey não veio me ver. Ela só levanta às sete. Bem, acho que vou ter que esperar.

"Ginaaaaaaa! Graças a Merlim tá tudo bem com você! Bem, aparentemente... Maaas, como você tá? Dói alguma coisa? Fraturou algum osso? Diz alguma coisa, menina! Esse suspense me mata! – Certo, o Collin é **muito** esbaforido! Como ele queria que eu falasse alguma se, desde que ele pos os pés na Ala Hospitalar ele nem sequer me deixou pensar para responder? – Gina? GINA! Você tá aí!"

"Collin! Cala a boca, se não, você não dura mais um minuto aqui! – A essa altura, Madame Pomfrey tinha posto a cabeça para fora da salinha dela e dito um grande "Psiuuuuuu!" que fez Collin finalmente se calar"

"Mas, fala minha queridíssima, que houve com você? Do nada você tá um pimentão, – ao ver minha cara de protesto ele foi logo dizendo – depois eu falo do Harry. Mas então, depois disso você some, supostamente para ir procurar a Hermione e do nada, um Malfoy muito lindo, charmoso, sexy, gostoso, maravi... ahn, bem, do nada, o Malfoy vem dizendo que você desmaiou na porta do salão e o seu irmão quase mata ele, falando nisso, ele passou por aqui ontem, mas, eu acho que você ainda tava desmaiada..."

"Caraca! Acho que vou denominar meu dia ontem como "As Aventuras de Vigínia Weasley". Nunca que um dia meu vai ser agitado assim!"

"É Gininha, você tem sorte. – Sorte? Com certeza. O Collin deveria estar ficando louco. Fiz uma linda cara de "Como?" com minha sobrancelha levantada, ao que ele respondeu – Claro garota! Não é todo dia que se é salva por Draco Malfoy e ele luta tiranamente com o irmão ciumento pela donzela Ruiva!"

Delira Collin, delira mesmo!

"Tá, Collin, eu relevo os seus desejos, por mais obscenos que eles sejam tá?"

O Collin é realmente uma ótima pessoa. Por mais que todos saibam que ele tem um gosto, hum... Assim... Meio diferente vai, todo mundo sempre acaba rotulando ele, achando que ele dá uma de "bicha" – tá. Uma vez ele me disse que quase comprou o uniforme feminino pra usar na escola, em uma das visitas a Hogsmead. Sorte que eu estava lá e impedi esse desastre! - e que vai sair por aí dando em cima de qualquer garoto, só pra ver se algum topa ficar com ele. Ele tem amor próprio! E se vocês querem saber, amor de mais de vez em quando!

"Mas, então, diga - me, diga – me, minha garotinha de olhos de chocolate e camisola horrenda, o que aconteceu com meu anjinho para ele vir parar aqui? – se eu não estivesse quase hospitalizada, eu teria tido um ataque por que sabia que quando ele queria alguma coisa, ele me enchia de elogios, tirando a parte da camisola, mas, naquela hora é só uma das muitas derivações da preocupação Colliniana."

"Bem, meu garotinho dos olhos verdes, a Madame Pomfrey me disse que foi fraqueza, por não ter comido direito. Viu o que seu egoísmo causou? Se tivesse me dado uns pedacinhos do seu frango na hora do almoço, nada disso teria acontecido!" – disse eu com um **belo** tom de acusação na voz. Quem ele pensava que era para me fazer morrer de fome? Tá, a culpa não foi dele, admito!

"Hey! Você acho que um mísero pedaço de frango teria te tirado da Ala Hospitalar? Acho que você tá me enrolando mas eu relevo, vai."

"Collinzinho, foi a Madame Pomfrey que disse, como eu iria inventar uma coisa dessas?"

"Certo Ginny. Agora me diga, você acho que foi por fraqueza que você veio parar aqui?"

Bem. Eu não tinha parado para pensar no assunto, mas agora que ele tinha perguntado, as coisas faziam um pouquinho de sentido. Tinha vezes que eu passava um dia sem comer, e tudo ficava bem. O máximo que acontecia era eu ficar de muito mau humor e ter um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas, nem isso eu tinha tido ontem!

"Certo, você venceu. Estão nos enrolando." – disse eu me dando por vencida.

"Obrigada, linda!" – Linda? É. Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com esses trejeitos do Collin.

Saí da Ala Hospitalar naquele mesmo dia, um pouco depois do almoço, pois Madame Pomfrey queria se assegurar que eu comeria direito, e me fez comer mais do que minha mãe, quando a gente vai para Toca.

Eu realmente tinha comido tanto que a preguiça que eu estava era imensa, mas, eu me obriguei a sair de onde eu estava, se não, iria engordar quinze quilos numa refeição só. E isso, nem eu, muito menos Collin queríamos.

Fui me arrastando até a Torre da Grifinória, que, aos meu olhos, perdão, pés, nunca pareceu tão longe. Cheguei no quadro da Mulher Gorda e disse a senha, aliás, tentei dizer, por que, até ela entender que eu não estava matando aula, foram dez minutos, mas, ela me liberou,

Subi até o quarto do sexto ano e me arremessei em minha cama. Tenham certeza pessoas , preguiça mata, e muito!

Estava quase tirando um cochilinho gostoso quando alguma coisa dura me picou. Adivinha. Virgínia Weasley não teria um ataque se, uma coisa que não estivesse dentro do seu campo de visão a picasse. Nunca.

Pulei da cama como um gato e quase grudei no meu dossel. Sim, eu seria uma boa concorrente em salto em altura, sim, sim.

Porém, com toda essa manobra, tudo o que eu vi foi uma carta em minha cama, muitas penas brancas e uma coruja literalmente voando pela janela diante da minha reação.

Bem, como se sabe, quando a gente assustar, subir am alguma coisa, pular um muro, tudo fica muito fácil. Eu tinha subido lá, agora, como eu descia? Fiz uma manobra bem difícil que jamais poderei executar novamente, e quase voltei para Ala Hospitalar por cair em cima do meu braço.

Depois dessa Ginéida, sentei em minha cama e fui ler a carta.

"_Terceira torre sul._

_Quatro horas. Tenho algo que talvez seja de seu interesse._

_Compareça, sim?_

Malfoy."

Quatro horas. Olhei no relógio. Três e quarenta e sete. Ele não deveria estar na aula?

Certo. Algumas coisas estranhas aconteciam comigo, mas, essa tinha sido, definitivamente, a mais estranha possível. Será que vou?

N/A: Nhaaaa, olá pessoinhas, como estão? Bem, bem, bem... Espero que me desculpem pela demora pra postar esse chapie nada bom aqui. È que eu fiquei meio perdida numas coisinhas aí e acabei não fazendo exatamente o que eu queria. Prometo que o próximo vai ser melhor, okaaa? Ah! E obrigadinha por lerem o chapie uuuuum, fiquei muito feliiiiiiz!

**Miaka: **A senhorita é bem esperta, hein? Mas não posso dizer que tudo tá certo. Na hora que ela saiu do salão correndo, o Ron quis bater um pouquinho no Harry, por que, para ele, o Harry tava dando em cima da Ginny, e cá entre nós, era bem isso, mesmo. Agora, no final... Bem... A única coisa que eu posso te dizer era que, apesar de olhos verdes, nhaaa, não era o Harry. Mas e aí, que achou desse chapiiiie? Brigadinha pelas reviews!

**Naty Malfoy: **Baaaah, nem vem me ameaçar, meninaaaaaa, e a propósito, você lê os capítulos quando eu posto? O.o Pra que? Tá, tá, eu sei que é por que você me ama!

**Manu Black: ** Nhaaaa, tem problema não, Manu, só de saber que você lê já me deixa feliz!

Então, que achou desse chapie? Beijos, beijos!

**LêLê Malfoy: **A review tá ótima, Locomotivinha Malfoy! Brigada por mandá-la!

E... Ah... Eu só me identifico um pouquinhoooo com ela, tá? Não é muita coisa não! E quem disse que o fato dela dormir até tarde se reflete em mim, hein, hein, heiiiiiiin? Olha que você fica de castigo e não vai pra Bonito! huahuahuahua! Risada maligna de comensal Bem, LêLê, o que minha fiotenha querida achou desse chapieee? Me diga depois, pleaseee! Beijos, beijos!


	4. Chapie three

N/A: Nhaaa, pessoas, só agora eu percebi que não tem nenhum disclaimer na fiiic! Bem, então antes que alguém fale alguma coisa, a culpa não é minhaaa!

**Capítulo 3**

Novidade? Okay. Acho que o Malfoy deve estar um pouco bravo comigo pelo fato de eu estar "só" um pouco atrasada. Mas também, como eu iria saber que existiam **quatro** torres sul em Hogwarts? Nunca! Tudo bem que eu sempre achei que existissem torres de mais só para Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste. Para mim, havia também Noroeste, Sudeste, Centro Oeste e todas aquelas outras direções que eu nunca soube exatamente onde ficam, portanto, eu cheguei à conclusão de que estava perdida em minha própria escola.

Bem, tirando esse fato, eu estava meia hora atrasada, e acho que o meu "anfitrião", por assim dizer, já tinha se ausentado de meu destino, mas, ainda assim, eu tinha esperanças.

Usando o _orienta-me_ eu segui para a direção contrária que ele me apresentou, seguindo assim por um longuíssimo corredor, e adivinha, sem nenhum quadro! Nunca pensei que aqueles intrometidos fariam tanta falta!

Bem, depois desse gigante corredor virei a uma direita, depois a outra esquerda, e logo mais segui em linha reta, depois ziguezagueando pelos corredores, até que, sem mais esperanças, virei em uma esquina qualquer e lá estava! Um belo, grande e suntuoso quadro de camponesas lavando roupa! Não tive dúvidas, elas eram as únicas para me ajudarem!

"Por favor, por favor, por favor! Ajudem-me!" – Desesperada? Eu? Nunca, queridíssimos!

As camponesas me olharam como seu eu fosse de algum outro mundo, ou que estivesse insana ou qualquer coisa muito estranha. E adivinha o que aconteceu? Elas começaram a falar em italiano! Isso, **italiano**! Como eu poderia pedir ajuda agora? Boa pergunta.

Dei um suspiro cansado e tentei entender alguma coisa que elas me diziam – mesmo que no momento não dissessem definitivamente **nada **para mim.

Eu realmente não sabia que existiam quadros poliglotas ou estrangeiros em Hogwarts. Assustei. Foi então que, durante esse meu "choque" uma virou e me disse algo como:

"O che vuole? Mia querida?" – Mamãe uma vez tentou me ensinar italiano, mas, eu não me dava muito bem, e só entendia algumas poucas coisas. "O che vuole? Mia querida?"? Se eu não me enganasse... Tinha algo a ver com o que eu queria, eu acho... Bem, vamos arriscar uma resposta.

"Onde é la terzeira torre súúúl?" – Acho que tinha me saído bem, apesar de tudo. Sim. Terceira torre sul? Merlim, eu não sabia. Deveria ter prestado atenção nessa aula. Sabia que era algo bem parecido, mas... Como era? E a linda palavrinha "onde"? Como era **onde** em italiano? Alguém se arrisca? Por favor? Tá bem, tá bem.

"È solo girare due la parte di sinistra e l'una destra, è facile, mia querida!" – Esquerda, direita. Duas vezes para onde? Olhei para o corredor, dignamente confusa. Esquerda ou direta, esquerda ou direita? Olhei para a mulher do quadro de novo, como quem pede uma explicação.

"Como?" – Ai, santa indecisão burra. Por Merlim! O que eu faço agora?

A mulher me olhou de novo com um olhar carinhoso e apontou com o dedo para a minha esquerda. Linguagem de sinais? Parecia. Depois que ela tinha se certificado que eu tinha olhado para a esquerda ela fez o número dois com os dedos e ouviu um berro.

"Isso, sim, sim, entendi! Muito, muito obrigada senhora, não sabe como me ajudou!" – E sai toda desembestada pelo corredor, virando a esquerda, e logo depois de uns minutinhos cheguei à terceira torre Sul! Eu não sou o máximo?

Mas aquela era uma situação muito estranha. Eu olhei a minha volta e não entendi nada. Certo, sim, eu sei que estava meia hora atrasada e que Malfoy já tinha ido embora, mas o problema é que a torre não tinha nada, a não ser uma grande escada que dava numa abertura para os jardins, e nenhum outro caminho para onde Malfoy poderia ter seguido para ir embora quando se cansasse de me esperar, portanto, ele iria se encontrar de comigo de qualquer forma, estivesse ele indo pra qualquer lugar.

Olhei para o resto da torre. É... Ela me parecia um pouco alta, sabe!? Com toda aquela escada em caracol em volta dela... Suspirei e comecei a subir. Depois da metade dos degraus eu descobri que o meu preparo físico tava mais pra lá de zero que qualquer outra coisa.

Passados uns minutinhos, lá estava eu, no último degrau daquela não-tão-longa escada, respirando com um pouquinho de dificuldade. Passado tal problema respiratório eu resolvi seguir pelo único caminho a minha frente: a porta.

Infeliz decisão. No momento em que euzinha aqui fui tentar atravessar a porta, que não era bem uma porta, e tava mais pra um umbral, pumba! Dei de cara com qualquer coisa, que não estava no meu caminho. Intrigante, não!?

Pensei que seria algum tipo de feitiço, que... Sei lá! Impedia a água da chuva de entrar no castelo... Ou... Barrasse o vento... Qualquer coisa! Então, tentei um simples _finite incantatem _e... Não funcionou. Tentei outro. E outro. Depois passei pro _alorromora_, mas que também não adiantou bulhufas.

Como **nada** dava certo, desisti da mágica maneira de abrir as coisas e comecei a chutar o sabe-se lá o que. Foi quando, nesse meu acesso de fúria Drago Malfoy apareceu na minha frente, literalmente do nada, e recebei, totalmente por acidente, um belo chute em suas partes baixas. E não só isso é estranho, como também, toda a linda paisagem que estava a minha frente sumiu, junto com a aparição de Malfoy.

Entendam, eu não sou tão má assim. Eu não chutei o garoto e fiquei lixando as unhas. Eu fui siiiiim acometida por um grande sentimento de culpa querendo acabar com a dor dele o mais rápido possível... Mas sabe como é, né!? Nesses casos não tem jeito.

Ele se curvou e ficou abaixado no chão por cerca de uns dois minutos, enquanto eu murmurava milhares de "desculpas" constantemente.

Após essa minha linda comitiva de recepção o garoto se recompôs e, com certa dificuldade disse:

"Olá para você também, Weasley."

"Minhas mais sinceras desculpas Malfoy, sério mesmo. Eu não pretendia! Eu sequer sabia que você estava se escondendo com uma capa da invisibilidade na minha frente, que você tava conjurando um feitiço de proteção, ou qualquer outyra coisa! Sinto muito mesmo! O que eu posso..."

"Weasley, você poderia calar a boca!? "– Suspirou ele.

"Se isso fizer diminuir sua dor, sim, hoje eu faria isso" – É. Eu tava um pouquinho desesperada, por que, afinal de contas, ele pode ser Draco Malfoy, O inimigo lá de casa, mas eu não queria machucá-lo. **Mesmo!**

"Certo Weasley, certo. Pode ficar calma, eu estou bem, vê!? Apesar desse golpe eu acho que ainda poderei ter filhos."

Santa vergonha. Eu **tinha **que ficar mais vermelha que um pimentão, não tinha!? Me odeio por isso.

"Huuuum... Pois é. Fico... Um pouco... É... Feliz por você... Ma-mas... O que você queria me-me dizer mesmo!?" – Sabe... O carpete daquele lugar que eu ainda não sabia onde era, era bem bonito, sabiam!?

"Fique tranqüila, Weasley, eu resistirei aos meus ímpetos de agarrá-lo, okay?!" –Vendo minha cara de espantada, amedrontada e perplexa ele riu. Aliás, riu não. Gargalhou perante minha pessoa. E o pior, de minha pessoa. Eu não podia ficar tranqüila, certo!?

"Tá, tá. Você já tirou sarro de mim, fez eu me perder, me fez ficar com vergonha... Adoro ser sua diversão, maaaaaas... O que eu vim fazer aqui **mesmo**!? – Odeio ele, odeio ele, ODEIO ELEEEEEEE!

"Nem idéia!?" – Chacoalhei a cabeça negativamente – "É... Acho que você vai se decepcionar..." – Decepcionar?! Ahn!? O queeee?! Ah! Ontem!

"Como, Malfoy?!" – É. Eu estava "levemente" confusa. Acho que o chute nos países baixos da Doninha não fez muito bem pro cérebro dela.

"É. Você imaginou o que!? Que eu tinha um presente caríssimo aqui pra você!? O que ia dizer que te amo!? Não Weasley, não. Não perco meu tempo com caridades, sabe?!"

Eu suspirei. Não devia nem ter perdido meu tempo... Maldita curiosidade... De qualquer forma, eu fui até lá. Não tinha outra saída agora se não descobrir o que aquele Loiro oxigenado queria comigo.

"Vamos Malfoy. Direto ao ponto."

"Bom... Não sei se você percebeu, mas... Eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que você desmaiou na minha frente ontem. Eu, apesar de ter ficado com medo de me infectar com seus germes te ajudei. Não me pergunte por que. Mas ajudei. A única coisa que eu queria sabe agora é como você... Huuuum... Eu realmente gostaria de saber como você está."

Aaaaaaaahn... Como!? Que parte do filme eu perdi mesmo!? Primeiro ele me salva, depois, aos olhos do Collin, ele luta bravamente para contar ao meu irmão o que aconteceu comigo, depois me manda uma coruja, e depois, DEPOOOOOOOIS, age de forma muito, mas muito suspeita, querendo saber se eu estava bem.

É doido! E uma coisa. Como eu vou saber se eu estou bem, se eu nem ao menos sei onde eu estou!? É uma boa pergunta, maaaas... Eu tinha que responder a altura.

"Bom dia pessoal, cá estamos, sabe-se lá de onde, numa exclusiva, onde o Senhor Malfoy atua extremamente **bem**, fingindo se importar com uma Weasley. E aí, Senhor Malfoy, como se sente nesse novo e brilhante papel!?" – Meu sorriso **super** simpático devia estar assuntando-o porquê ele me olhou com uma expressão cheia de medo, virou de costas para mim, e com uma voz um tanto emburrada murmurou "Não tem graça."

É. O mundo tá doido gente!

Bom. Já que o Malfoy resolveu bancar a linda criança mimada, eu resolvi ir embora. Não sabia onde estava mesmo, e não ia ficar com alguém que é mais azedo que qualquer outra pessoa. Portanto, dizendo um alegre "Té mais Malfoy" eu fui seguindo em direção à porta. Maaaaaas, uma linda intervenção do destino fez com que eu nunca chegasse até ela.

Do nada, entendam, **do nada** o doido do Malfoy me puxa pelo braço, e resolve, assim, me abraçar como se ele fosse minha mãe.

Viu. Eu disse que o mundo tinha enlouquecido. Ninguém acredita em mim mesmo.

"Aaaaaahn... Malfoy?! Tá tudo bem aí dentro!?" – É. Eu acho que não, por que, afinal de contas, ele nunca me respondeu mesmo.

Bom. Não sei se foi erro meu, um dia eu iria vir a descobrir, mas no momento, ele parecia tão, mas tão triste que não pude deixar de consolar o garoto. Sabe!? Aquele coração mole que eu tenho. Enfim, o abraço não estava de todo ruim – pois afinal de contas... Quem era um garotos mais lindos de Hogwarts?! Ah, sim, Draco Malfoy. Maldito Collin por colocar essas histórias na minha cabeça – então eu achei que não ia ter mal nenhum retribuir.

Abracei-o pela altura da cintura. Não sei o que eu fiz, mas depois disso, ele me apertou mais, tipo como se a vida dele dependesse disso. Não neguei, não me afastei, nem fiz nada. Só fiquei lá. Ficamos abraçados por uns dez minutos, pelo menos, e se não foi isso, eu realmente não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas quando ele se afastou de mim, lá estavam. No lugar dos cinzas os verdes. Daltonismo!? É. Acho que até pode ser.

Eu jamais tinha vistos seus olhos com tamanha tristeza assim como jamais tinha o sentido ali, tão perto. Aí de mim se me vissem tão perto dele não tenho idéia do que me aconteceria.  
Mas ele estava ali, pertinho, pertinho, era só levantar a mão, se eu tivesse sorte, poderia encostar na pele dele. Mas será que ele retribuiria ao meu toque?

Me aproximei devagar. Levantei minha mão e ele se inclinou um pouco e para que nossas peles se encontrassem. Passos. Olhei-o com a mesma tristeza em meus olhos acinzentados e nublados pela dor. Fechei a cortina e me sentei na poltrona, no outro extremo do quarto. Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. Levantei meu rosto e vi seu pai entrar.

A partir daí o meu sofrimento prevaleceu.

N/A: Certo. Eu demorei milênios. Eu sei. A propósito, deve fazer mais de ano que eu não posto nenhum chapie, mas, se ágüem quiser ler, estejam a vontade, não ficarei brava!

E desculpa pro pessoal que acompanhava!

Prometo que melhorarei! '


	5. Chapie four

**Capítulo 4**

Virei-me na cama, ainda com os olhos fechados. De fato tinha cochilado muito bem durante essa tarde. Afinal, como constante, tudo que tinha feito esses dois dias era dormir. Realmente, preciso parar com isso.

De barriga para cima, abri os olhos. E... De novo! Por Merlin! Quantas vezes mais eu vou acordar em um lugar que não seja o meu quarto!? Suspirei, tentando descobrir onde estava dessa vez. Olhando para o lado vi uma peça peculiar no local, e cá entre nós, uma peça **bem** peculiar. Lá estava, na poltrona a minha frente, Draco Malfoy, dormindo de maneira extremamente desajeitada, com um livro entre as mãos.

Como por feitiço lembrei-me onde estava mas não por que estava. E também não me lembrava de quando estava. Olhando em meu relógio de pulso constatei que eram quase oito horas e que estávamos quase perdendo o jantar.

Sorrateiramente fui até a poltrona onde o objeto já-não-tão-peculiar-assim – levando em consideração que eu estava no quarto dele, portanto, o objeto peculiar ali era eu, e não ele – dormia. Ajoelhei-me a sua frente e o balancei levemente pelo braço. E sabe... Até hoje ainda daria alguns galeões para saber quem ele achou que eu era. Primeiro por que ele começou a balbuciar palavras desconexas como "mamãe", "Willy, Willy!" ou então "John! Ursinho de pelúcia malvado! Não caia da cama!" e então, como se eu fosse John, ele puxou meu braço e virou para o lado inexistente da poltrona e adivinhem! Sim! Ele se jogou em cima de John-Virgínia Weasley! A nova ursinha de pelúcia dele.

Gargalhando diante da situação e da cara totalmente amassada, assustada e recém acordada de Malfoy, o mesmo tentou entender o que estava acontecendo, piscando por diversas vezes até me reconhecer.

"Weasley, mas que diabos... Mas... Ahn!? Por que você... Que!? Pára... Mas... Não! Não acredito! Você acordou! Ahn... Hum... Como... Você... Está se sentindo bem?!"

Era fato. Draco Malfoy, quando acordado por susto, era a pessoa mais divertida existente. Ainda tentando se recuperar do susto e tentando lidar com o fato de que eu não iria responder tão cedo, diante do meu ataque histérico de gargalhadas ele se limitou a me olhar, ainda caído em cima de mim esperando uma resposta.

Devagar eu fui respirando mais calmamente e recobrando o controle sobre mim mesma. Suspirando eu respondi a ele de forma um pouco rude.

"Sim, Malfoy, é claro que eu estou bem, por que não estaria!? Tudo bem, eu dormi na sua cama, não sei bem por que, mas não aconteceu nada, olha, estou do mesmo jeito que a quatro horas atrás."

"Quatro horas!?" – Disse-me ele, com um tom um pouquinho inconformado na voz.

"Sim, quatro horas. São quase oito, e eu devo ter dormido lá pelas quatro, portanto, quatro horas."

Ele se levantou, chacoalhando a cabeça negativamente, e se virou para me ajudar a levantar. É tão estranho o modo como as pessoas podem agir que eu to quase me acostumando a esse "Neo-Malfoy",

Aceitando sua mão para levantar-me, ele disse rapidamente "Vou avisar Dumbledore que você acordou", e se virou para a saída. Bem. **Até parece** que ele vai sair sem me explicar por que ele vai avisar o diretor que eu acordei da minha sonequinha do dia.

"Nem vem, Malfoy. O diretor não precisa saber de toda vez que um aluno acorda, precisa!?"

"Bom. Se for de um cochilo depois do almoço, não, ele realmente não precisa, mas se for de um cochilo de quatro... Ahn... Vejamos... **Dias**... Ah! Sim! Erro meu acho que ele deveria saber, certo, Weasel?!"

Ai mundinho estranho do cão viu... Justo quando eu te peço um pouquinho de normalidade, você me nega. Por que!? Por que, por queeeeeeeee?! Eu sou tão indigna de sua benevolência?! Mas por queeeee?!

_Caham! Vamos voltar ao normal, Virgínia Weasley, por favor._

Ah. Sim. Claro querida. Perdoe-me.

"Mas... Como assim, Malfoy... Eu não posso ter dormido por quatro dias, e ninguém dar pela minha falta!" – Confusa?! Nunca! Somente desinformada!

"Olha aqui Weasley, tudo o que eu posso te dizer é que, sim, sentiram a sua falta, não que fosse grande coisa, mas seu irmãozinho quase se afogou quando descobriu que você tinha ido ver seus parentes e ele não." – Parentes!? Que parentes!? Não vejo ninguém desde... Hum... Dois meses!? – "Pois é." – Acho que ele disse isso pela cara de ponto de interrogação – "Você foi ver seus pais, pois estava com uma gripe muito forte, quase uma pneumonia, e ia ficar em casa até você melhorar. Agora você se pergunta que merda você tá fazendo aqui. Certo. Você tá aqui por que eu, muito bêbado como deveria estar a quatro dias atrás, queria saber se você estava bem depois de ter saído da Ala Hospitalar, por ter desmaiado após o nosso extremamente longo diálogo, e... E... E?"

Meu Merlin... Esse garoto deve estar na TPM.

"Hum... Venha, venha, Malfoy. Sente-se aqui... Isso, assim... Calma, calma... Passou?" – Como confortar um garoto na TPM. Esse será o mais novo tópico do próximo seminário das meninas da Grifinória. Depois eles dizem que não nos entendem. Absurdo.

"Tá melhor Malfoy!?"

Então ele olhou para mim de novo, com aqueles olhos tristes, que eu já não sabia muito bem se eram verdes ou cinzas, e começou a chorar. Assim. Sem mais nem menos. Tudo bem. Eu não faço a mínima sobre a vida pessoal dele, mas algo me diz que ele realmente não estava de sentindo muito bem aquele dia.

Suspirando de forma claramente cansada, Malfoy saiu do banheiro, com os olhos inchados e rosto todo vermelho. Na época eu não entendia nada, mas hoje, eu me sinto extremamente culpada por não ter percebido antes.

Sentada na cama para quase três pessoas de Malfoy eu o observava calmamente, esperando que ele se pronunciasse, pois poderia sabe-se Merlin o que poderia acontecer se eu abrisse a boca para tentar perguntar qualquer coisa de novo. Então como se lendo meus pensamentos, ele se abaixo a minha frente, apoiando-se em meus joelhos e se explicou... Ou tentou se explicar.

"Hum... Weasley, eu peço que me desculpe pela forma como eu tenho agido ultimamente... Eu... De certa forma não tenho me sentido muito bem... Ou... Certo... Talvez pode se dizer que eu não tenho feito nada bem, se você me entende..." – Não, eu não entendia, de forma alguma! – "Mas... Olha... Eu acho que é melhor eu só me desculpar, certo!?"

Eu o olhei. Quieta. Sem dizer uma palavra, por que, cá entre nós, se ele for como eu ou minha mãe na TPM, tudo pode ser uma caixinha de surpresas. Ele pode estar se recuperando de uma crise de depressão, mas se eu falasse qualquer coisa que o desagradasse, eu tenho certeza de que ele poderia arranjar um espaço para ficar beeeeem irritado comigo!

"Weasley?! Você tá aí!?" – Sabem... Acho que deixei o garoto confuso!

"Ah! Sim! Bom Malfoy, eu acho que você não deve se explicar para mim, certo? Eu em nada tenha a ver com a sua vida, mas se você se sente melhor assim, sim, eu te desculpo, apesar de achar que você jamais poderia ser capaz de se desculpar com alguém..."

_Vírginia Weasley! Onde foi para sua educação, garota?! Trate de ser boazinha com ele! Olha a cara do garoto! Tá pior que você quando assiste a peças de teatro que tem final triste!_

Ai Merlin! Já vai, já vai!

"Enfim, agradeço suas boas intenções, mas se permite, vou para os meus aposentos, agora, sim?"

"Espere. Acho que posso falar com meu pai para esclarecer sua situação, o que acha? Eu sei que você não quer... Por favor, eu poderia?"

"Desculpe-me, jovem senhor, não vai ser possível, pois não sei que assuntos poderiam ser esses, com sua licença."

"Por favor!..." – Ahn!? – "Virgínia Weasley, por favor! Acorda!"

Merlin! O que tá acontecendo comigo!?

"Malfoy... Eu dormi de novo?" – Prêmio para mim! Por que quando as coisas acontecem com a gente, nós somos os últimos a saber? Não que eu não soubesse que alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo comigo **e** com o Malfoy, mas tava estranho demais! Por que eu tava desmaiando tanto? Por que o Malfoy tava sempre lá? E por que diabos ele parece tão feliz em me ver agora?! Era suposto que ele me odiasse, e eu também sentisse o mesmo por ele. Suspirei.

"Calma que você vai ficar bem, certo? A gente vai cuidar de você e você vai ficar bem, não tem com o que se preocupar, não mesmo!"

Então ele me abraçou de novo. E começou a chorar.** De novo. **Eu realmente não sei o que ele tem... E acho que nunca vou saber, mas acho que ele se preocupa um pouquinho comigo... Talvez eu deva ser um pouco mais boazinha com ele, não?

**N/A: **Cá está, pra quem quer, mais um chapie... Nom tá do jeito que eu queria, não mesmo, álias, a fic inteira nom tá do jeito que eu queria, portanto, pode ser que eu pare de escrevê-la, por nom conseguir fazer as coisas certas, certo, pessoas?

Entom nom assustem! '

Anyway, vamos as reviews, das pessoas mega boazinhas que tem pena de uma autora deprimida!

**Miaka: **huhauahuahua! Pois é! Pode ser que ele só quissesse por um ombro amigo mesmoooo! Ou não! Que acha depois desse capítulo?! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos moça!

**Kitty Pride Malfoy:** Aaaaaaaaaah! Que bom que você tá gostando! Você acho confusa em uns pedaços, certo!? Diga-me quais são, por favor! Assim eu posso ver se dá pra arrumar ou se era pra ficar assim mesmo! Acho que você pôde ver minha dúvida em continuar ou não, certo!? Acho que tá ficando tudo muito ruim! Anyway, eu dei uma olhada na sua fic! Não desiste dela não! Continua, sim!? Ah! O que achou desse chapie? Beijos, moçaaaa!

**Manu Black: **Pois ééé! Até voltei, hein!? Mas pode ser que não por muito tempo! Bom, agradeço pela senhorita estar lendo, certo!? Espero que goste, espero meeeeeeesmo!

O que achaste desse capítulo, Manuuuu!? Bejoooo!

**EuDy: **Doidera! Mas é uma doidera compreensível, ou é uma doidera totalmente ininteligível!? Hauhauahua! Fico feliz que tenha gostado desses outros chapies! Mas, o que achaste desse novo capítulozinho, heeeein!? Espero que gosteeee! Bejooom!

**LêLê Malfoy: **huahauhauhahua! Risada maléfica de comensal Está indo a loucura por eu não dizer nada sobre os capítulos e você ter que esperar milênios para descobrir o que acontecerá depois de tudo que fica no ar no fim dos capítulos!? Pois é... EU também fico assim com a sua história, tá!? Bom... E se eu não acabar a fic,e u te conto a história, oka? Gosto do chapie, moça? Bejooooom!

Bom... Espero que vocês gostem, táááááá!?

E deixem reviews, dizendo que tá uma porcaria, ou que tá bonzinho, oka!?

Provavelmente, até o próximo chapie, pessoas!


End file.
